The animal safety seat belt of the present invention relates to animal harness and particularly relates to animal safety harness.
Both harness and safety harness are the subject of issued patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,676,198 (to Murray); 3,310,034 (to Dishart) describe safety harness (but note FIG. 3 of Murray and 9 of Dishart) primarily adapted to utilize the vehicle safety restraints for persons with safety harness. U.S. Pat. No. 1,614,083 (to Plantico) describes a dog harness. Dishart and Plantico show buckles inter-fitting with holes in longitudinal members which may be adjusted to a limited degree to accommodate the differing lengths of animals. It is not apparent that Murray is adjustable. It is desirable to have safety harness adjustable over a wider range of animal lengths and girths while preserving the strength of the longitudinal members as much as possible.